Realities United
by Marriella Bullet
Summary: Post ESB: Luke finds a teleporting device that can take him to any reality at any time. But things are bound to get out of control if Luke meets Anakin from another dimension... This story has gotten pretty wacky.
1. Prologue

_**Realities United**_

**Summery: Right after ESB, Luke finds a teleporting device that will take him to any reality at any time. But what will happen if a crazy jedi clone found out about this? A clone perhaps, by the name of Jorus C'baoth….**

_**Prologue**_

Luke Skywalker sat in the Alliances' medical freight. Contemplating…. and remembering. It was the night after the happenings on Besbin. Lando and Chewie had left in the Falcon about an hour ago, and Luke had finally convinced Leia to go to her room and get some sleep.

Luke sat next to the big window, holding his legs up to his chest and looking out at the stars. Any other time, he would be mesmerized at the sight. But he couldn't think about that. All he could think about was his confrontation with Vader. Luke looked down at his new artificial hand. Of course, that wasn't what he felt bad about. It was what Vader had told him that made the most pain for Luke. But not physical pain, it was mental pain. Mental pain that was beginning to give Luke a headache!

_I am your father._

NO! It couldn't be true! His father had been a jedi, and a good man who cared about others. Not the evil human-turned-machine _thing_ that had stood before him and said those words. Those four words which made confusion and anger run through Luke's body. Luke couldn't hold it back anymore. He buried his head in his knees and cried, letting his emotions run freely. It felt so _good_ to let go of his control, to not have to worry about maintaining his feelings. But something didn't feel right. Luke reached out to the light side of the Force and let it comfort him. After a few minutes, Luke decided that this felt even better. He continued to bask in the light, not thinking about anything in particular.

One day he would come to terms with what he'd been told. But today was not that day. Speaking to the Force, Luke called out.

"Please… I need to understand the Force. I need to learn how to confront my fears."

That was all it took.

At first, there was nothing. But then…. the Force began to swirl around him. It was so bright that Luke covered his eyes and clenched his fists, waiting for the blinding light to go away.

When the Force settled once again, Luke felt something in his hand. He opened his fist to see a small, silver device with some buttons and a screen on it. There were some words on the screen. Luke read them out loud.

"The Teleporting Device," Luke paused. "The what?"

Listening to the Force, Luke pressed one of the buttons, and something previously recorded started up.

"_Thank you for choosing The Teleporting Device to use in your travels through different realities. There are many different realities, and in each reality is a universe. There are exactly two billion realities, showing every different way this reality which is called the Home Reality, could have happened. In some realities, you have to look really hard to see the differences. In others, the realities are as different as night and day. This device is capable of taking you to any of those realities at any time. A warning; when using this device, you have to remember that not all realities are in the same time frame that you're in. In some places, the Old Republic may be still intact. You must also remember that this is NOT a time traveling device. Directions on how to use this will be connected to the back of this device. Thank you, and have a nice day."_ At this point, the recording turned off.

Luke just stared at the device, stunned. He there were other realities? And he could go to them at any time? Were there realities where his father was still around and a good person? Well, whatever! All Luke knew was that he was about to find out!

**A.N: Well, should I continue the story? It just came from the top of my mind and I don't know if it's really that good. Review and let me know! I have to know if anyone actually wants me to finish this story.**


	2. Meetings

**Chapter Two: Meetings **

Luke flipped the teleporting device and, as the recording said, he found the directions taped to the back. He tore it off, and unfolded the paper. In was a rare thing to find paper around anymore. Luke couldn't recall ever seeing any. After unfolding the paper, Luke began to read.

_First step to teleport: Select a reality on the Teleporting Devices' screen that you would like to visit._

Luke looked at the teleporting devices' screen. It was then that he noticed that there was a long list of all the different realities in existence. Each had its own name.

"I wonder who named all these places?" Luke thought aloud.

He looked at all the places he had to choose from. He had no idea where he wanted to go, so he just clicked on the first reality on the list. It was called 'Home Duplicate.'

Luke looked back at the directions.

_Next, click on the blue button and you will be teleported to the selected reality. Remember to hold on the device really tight during the teleporting._

"That's it?" Luke asked. "But it's too easy!"

To excited to wait, Luke pressed the button and closed his eyes.

There was a sudden gust of wind… and then, Luke felt nothing. He opened his eyes and saw that he was falling to the ground.

"Ah!"

Luke braced himself, but right before he hit the ground, an invisible hand slowed his fall and allowed him to land lightly on both feet.

"Cool," Luke muttered.

"Luke?"

Luke turned around to see Leia and Han standing behind him. Confused he looked around to see where he was.

"Hoth?" Luke said at last. "I thought that this thing _couldn't_ take you back in time!"

"Kid, are you alright?"

Suddenly, there was a noise behind him, and everyone turned to see who it was. Luke gasped.

It was him! Another version of himself! This must be one of those realities that was almost exactly like his own reality!

"WHO ARE YOU?" the other version of Luke asked.

"I'm you. From another reality," Luke said.

"Will someone PLEASE explain to me what's going on?" Leia asked.

"Yeah!" Han agreed. "Starting with who the real Luke is!"

"That would be him," Luke said, pointing to his new-found double.

"Then who are you?" Han asked.

Luke looked down at the teleporting device and smiled.

"Here, I'll play this. It'll explain everything."

Luke pressed the button to start the recording that had played as soon as he had first found it. When it was finished, Luke turned it off and looked at his astounded audience.

"I don't believe it!" the other Luke said at last.

"You know," Luke said. "I'm gonna have to call you something. How about Luke 2?" The other Luke grinned.

"Works for me!"

"This is incredible!" Han exclaimed.

"Wait!" Leia said. "Earlier, when we first saw you, you said that you thought that this thing couldn't take you back in time. Does that mean that in your reality, we've already moved on from Hoth?"

Luke snorted. "Yeah, you can say that! A lot of things have happened since Hoth," Luke said, looking distant.

"What happened?" Luke 2 asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Luke mumbled.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Leia asked.

Luke sighed. "Let's just say that Vader doesn't know how to mind his own business!"

"Okay, now I have no idea what you're talking about!" Han said.

"Well aren't you lucky?" Luke said, sarcastically.

"What did he do?" Luke 2 asked.

Luke held up his artificial hand. "He loves to play with lightsabers."

"He cut off your HAND?" Han asked.

"Oh come on!" Luke said. "He was going easy on me! If he was serious he could have done a lot more than that!"

"Why was he going easy on you?" Luke 2 asked.

"He wants us alive. Duh."

"Why?"

"You know, Luke 2, you asked too many questions for your own good."

"But I want to know what's going to happen to me so I won't make the same mistakes you did!"

"Mistakes?" Luke asked. "MISTAKES? Was it a mistake to go and try to rescue Han and Leia? Was it was mistake that I cared about what happened to them? Was it a mistake that…"

"Okay, kid! Don't blow a fuse!" Han exclaimed.

"Han and Leia were in trouble?" Luke 2 asked. Luke nodded. "What happened?"

"Well……… I don't think I should tell you everything. Let's just say that Chewie just left to find Boba Fett so we can get Han back."

"WHAT!" Han, Leia and Luke 2 exclaimed.

"Listen, I don't know about you guys, but I'm cold. In case you haven't noticed, I _am _in my pajamas, and I want to get some place warmer."

"Wait!" Luke 2 said. "You have to tell us what happens!"

"I'll come back and tell you later and tell you. I don't want to get sick."

Luke began selecting another reality. Right before he pressed the button to teleport, he remembered something.

"Oh! One more thing, Luke 2. If a small, green jedi master ever tells you to go into a dark, spooky cave, and he tells you that you won't need your weapons……… don't listen to him."

Before anyone could ask him what he meant, Luke pressed the button, and he was teleported once again.

This place was much more pleasant. There were waterfalls, and grassy fields. Things that Luke had only seen in dreams.

"Where am I?" Luke whispered.

Suddenly, Luke heard a voice behind him. It was deep……. and familiar somehow.

"This is Naboo. Where do you think this is?"

Luke turned around to see who was talking. It was a man with shaggy blonde hair, and dancing blue eyes. He wore black robes, and he looked a lot like Luke himself. Apparently, the man thought the same thing.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"You first," Luke said.

"Okay….. I'm Anakin Skywalker. And you are?"

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER?"

**A.N: How do you like that? Oh! And for any of you who are waiting for me to update my other stories, I don't think this story will take up to much of my time……. I think.**


	3. Paradise

**Chapter Three: Paradise **

Luke stared at the man in front of him. Anakin Skywalker? Was this his father? It had to be!

"Yes, my name's Anakin Skywalker. Why are you freaking out?"

"B… because my name is Luke Skywalker."

Now it was Anakin's turn to stare. Luke? This was Luke? Back when Anakin had refused to become Palpatine's apprentice, the Sith had become so angry that he had killed Padme's child before it had even been born. Was this how his son would have looked if he had lived?

"Son?"

"Father?"

Anakin pulled Luke into an embrace, tears falling down his cheeks. This was his son! His child! And he was alive!

Finally, Luke pulled out of the embrace to study his father.

"You know," Luke said at last. "I was hoping that I would find a reality like this."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, getting worried.

Was this his son from another galaxy? Another reality where his child had survived?

"Well, you see it's like this; I found this teleporting device that will take me to any of the two billion different realities in existence. This is the second reality that I've visited.

"So… you came from another reality?" Anakin asked. Luke nodded. "What's it like where you came from?"

"Uh, well there's an empire. I've been fighting in the Rebel Alliance, trying to put an end to it."

"An empire? I guess that's what would have happened if I had become Palpatine's apprentice," Anakin commented.

"Palpatine wanted to turn you to the dark side?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

"Then I guess he was telling the truth," Luke murmured to himself. But Anakin heard.

"Who was?"

"Uh… I don't know if I should tell you," Luke said, uncertainly.

"Tell me, please."

Luke sighed. "Well, the second in command of the empire is the Emperor's apprentice, Darth Vader. I… sorta confronted Vader earlier today," Luke's voice lowered to a whisper. "He said he was my father."

"Your father? But… that's means that I'm a Sith in your reality!"

"Yes," Luke said.

A tear rolled down his cheek. Not wanted to be caught crying, Luke brushed it away, but it didn't go passed Anakin.

"Don't worry, Luke. You're here now. In this reality, I'm your father, and you can stay here as long as you like!"

"But… isn't there another version of me somewhere around here?"

"No… Palpatine killed you when you were a baby."

"Oh, sorry."

"That's alright. Come on! I want you to meet your mother!"

"My mother! Is she alive?"

"Of course she is! Come on!"

While they walked to the house, Anakin brought Luke up to date on the reality that he had teleported into.

"So here, Palpatine is dead. The Republic is still intact and so is the Jedi order…"

"Is Obi-Wan still alive?" Luke interrupted, excitedly.

"Yes, of course he is. Why wouldn't he be?"

"You killed him in my reality."

"Stop calling that nightmare your reality! This is your reality now!"

"It is?"

"Yes!"

By this time, they had walked up the stairs to the back balcony, and Luke stood in awe of all the beautiful plants.

"Ani, is that you?" they heard a female voice say.

"Padme! Come here! There's someone I want you to meet!"

Soft footsteps were heard, and before Luke was ready, a beautiful woman came into view. She had long, curly brown hair, and mesmerizing brown eyes. She wore a yellow flowered dress, and her hair was done in the most elaborate way Luke had ever seen. It was even more confusing that Leia's hair!

"Padme, I want you to meet our son, Luke. He's just came from another reality, and he's going to be living with us."

"Luke?"

"Hello, Mother," Luke said, shyly.

"Oh, Luke!" Padme put her hand on Luke's cheek. "You look so much like your father!"

Luke and Padme shared a hug, and Anakin, feeling a little left out, cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry, Ani. I'm just so happy to finally see my son!"

"Mother, you look so much like Leia," Luke commented.

"Who's Leia?" Anakin asked.

"This girl that I have a crush on. I guess you can say that she's the reason that I got mixed up in the Alliance. She was captured by the empire and I rescued her."

"Alliance?" Padme asked in confusion. "Empire? I'm afraid that I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Well why don't we have him explain it at dinner?" Anakin suggested. "I'm starved!"

"Yeah, so am I!" Luke agreed.

"Well then, come inside! Let's see what I can cook up!" Padme said.

That dinner was the best that Luke ever had. Not just because of the food, (though the food was pretty nice, too,) but because at last, he was with his family. Anakin told Luke about all the adventures that he had, and Padme told Luke how she and Anakin fell in love. Of course, after all this, Luke couldn't resist telling them about all the adventures that he had. Anakin was impressed when Luke told them about the time that he'd destroyed the Death Star. Padme was impressed too, but she was also worried.

It was after dinner that Luke realized that he was very sleepy. Anakin and Padme took Luke to one of the extra bedrooms, which was nicer than any other bedroom Luke had ever had. It took Luke exactly three minutes to fall asleep, and Anakin and Padme watched.

"He looks so much like you, Anakin!" Padme said.

"Yes. But he's certainly got your build."

"I noticed that Luke isn't as tall as you," Padme paused. "Anakin, do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"About what?"

"About keeping Luke with us."

Anakin stared at Padme in horror. "Padme! Are you suggesting that we send Luke back to his own nightmare version of reality? Weren't you even listening when he told us about the empire?"

"Yes, I know. But what about his friends? And the girl that he likes? If we kept him here, he'd never be able to see them again. And his friends would be worried sick, and wonder what happened to him."

"Then we can bring all of them here for all I care! Padme! It's our _son_ that we're talking about! I'm not about to give him up!"

"Anakin, think about what's best…"

"I _am_ thinking about what's best! Luke likes it here! I'm not going to force him to go back!"

"I wasn't saying that we needed to force him. All I'm saying is that if he ever wants to go, we will need to let him go."

Anakin relaxed when she said this. He knew that Luke would never want to go back to that nightmare that he called his life. He liked it here. As far as Anakin was concerned, Luke was going to stay with them forever.

**A.N: Please review! I must have reviews if I'm going to continue the story!**


	4. In Every Reality

**Chapter Four: In Every Reality**

The first thing Luke was aware of the next morning was a soft silky material against his skin. How did that get there? And then Luke remembered. He was with his parents, this was their house. And last night Mother and Father had promised to take him shopping in Theed!

Luke jumped out of bed and ran out of the room to find his parents.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ani, you're not going to spoil Luke, are you?" Padme asked her husband, who was lying down on the other side of their bed.

"Why not?" Anakin said, with a mischievous grin.

"Anakin! He's our only child! I don't want him spoiled!"

"Oh, come on! He's already nineteen! I can't spoil him too much. I think."

"Anakin…"

At that moment, Padme was interrupted by Luke, who came running into the room and jumped on the bed.

"It's morning! Get up!"

Padme groaned.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked. "You guys promised to take me shopping!"

"So we did," Padme agreed. "Let us get dressed, and we'll leave as soon as we're ready."

"Um… that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I left all my clothes in the med center on the Alliances' ship."

"That's alright," Anakin said. "I have an old jedi outfit that I just grew out of. You can wear that."

"I can?" Luke asked, getting very excited.

"Sure, let me get it for you!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Meanwhile, back in the reality that Luke left behind…**_

Leia stormed out of the med center, with an angry expression on her face. No one could find Luke anywhere, and Too-OneBee had said that he never saw Luke leave. This was ridiculous! Luke had to be somewhere!

"Princess Leia?"

Leia turned around to see one of Mothma's aids running up to her.

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"You are needed in the communications room at once!"

"Alright."

Half way during the long walk to the communications room, Leia heard the alarm go off. Getting scared, Leia ran the rest of the way, and burst into the room.

"What's going on?" Leia asked.

Mon Mothma turned away from the ships' main com unit to face Leia.

"Our ships have been surrounded by the Imperial Fleet."

"THEY WHAT?"

They were surrounded by the Imperial Fleet? Were the Imperials responsible for Luke's disappearance? It was the only explanation left. That is, if it was who she thought it was.

"Who's leading the attack?" Leia asked.

"Darth Vader," General Madine answered.

"Just as I thought," Leia muttered to herself.

Leia watched the readout screens as the Executor made its way towards the fleet.

"Ma'm, we have an incoming call from the Executor. Rumors say it's Darth Vader."

"I'll take it!" Leia said, eager to learn if Vader was behind Luke's disappearance.

"Leia are you sure that you…"

"I'll take the call, Mothma," Leia declared stubbornly.

"As you wish."

Leia made her way toward the com and pressed the receive button. Just as she did, a miniature image of Darth Vader appeared and began to speak.

"Princess, you are the last person I expected to answer this call."

"What do you want?" Leia asked.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I have your fleet surrounded."

"We've noticed."

"Well I will let you go. But only if you surrender Skywalker to me."

Leia paused. "You mean…… you don't have him?" she didn't know if she wanted to be happy are sad at this news.

"Wait," Vader said. "Do you have him?"

"Uh-uh. Do you have him?"

"Uh-uh." They both paused before at the same time, saying, "Uh-oh."

If Vader didn't have Luke and she didn't have Luke, then who _did_ have Luke?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Luke, Padme and Anakin jumped out of their speeder, all chattering excitedly. They had just gotten home after hours of shopping. Mostly for Luke. They bought Luke lots of clothes, models of ships, and things needed to make a lightsaber.

Anakin opened the front door, and the three of them walked in.

Then Luke saw a man with a golden beard, wearing sandy colored jedi robes, sitting on one of the sofas in the living room. He appeared to be in his late thirties and he looked sort of familiar. When he saw the family come in, he stood up.

"Anakin! Padme! I was wondering when you two would get home! Who's this?" he asked, turning to Luke with a big smile on his face.

"Obi-Wan! Hay! This is my son, Luke."

"Your son? I … I thought that… you know…"

"Yes, I know. Luke came here yesterday from another reality. He used his teleporting device."

"So… this is your son from another reality? What about his family back where he came from?"

"They're dead," Luke cut in. "Well… I thought everyone was dead."

Obi-Wan looked at the young man in curiosity. He was from an alternate universe instead of him dying, Anakin and Padme had died? Wait…

"What do you mean, you _thought_ everyone was dead?"

"I can explain!" Anakin interrupted. "Well… you see… I sorta went to the Dark Side in his reality, and Luke just found out about it."

"_And_ there's an empire," Luke said. "_And_ my father is the most feared person in the galaxy! You should see how he looks! With all the black armor and the mask that makes that chilling breathing noise, it's enough to drive people insane _without_ Vader talking to anyone!"

"Vader?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That's his sith name. Darth Vader. I've been fighting in the Rebellion against the Empire."

"What about the Jedi Order?" Obi-Wan asked, getting worried.

"There's no one left except for Master Yoda and myself. He's been training me because he says that I'm the only hope left for the Jedi Order."

"And you three think it's alright for you to keep Luke and leave the Order to go extinct in another reality. Leaving an evil empire to rule for the rest of history?"

The Skywalkers all hung their heads, looking embarrassed. It was Anakin who spoke first.

"Obi-Wan, Luke said that he hates it there and he doesn't _want_ to go back!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I think it's time that we all sat down and had a little talk."

**A.N: Who's liking this so far? Don't worry, C'baoth will be coming in soon! But don't kill me if his attitude isn't consistent, I'm not that good at C'baoth's characterization. Please take the time to review!**


	5. A Killer Plan

**A.N: Gosh, you guys are lucky that I'm so generous to update so many stories for you guys today! Now, a quick note before we begin; I have decided to leave C'baoth out of this story. I'm really sorry if you guys were looking forward to seeing him in here, but I just have no IDEA how to write his character. I tried to write him in this, but he was just so out of character that I just had to let the idea go. But don't worry, the story _shall_ continue!**

**Chapter Five: The Killer Plan**

"No, we _don't_ need to have a talk!" Anakin declared. "Luke is _my_ son, and _I'll_ decide what happens to him!"

Luke shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, dad?"

"What?" Anakin asked, turning to Luke.

"Now you're starting to sound like Vader."

"Oh, sorry."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe this! He had to get Anakin and the others to understand. If they didn't send Luke back, then Luke's dimension would be a disaster!

"Anakin, Padme, I'm not saying that we send Luke back and leave him. I thought that maybe we could help him make a change in his dimension for the better, and _then_ we leave."

Anakin shook his head. This wasn't what he wanted. Even if they _did_ get the other dimension fixed, he still wouldn't be happy with leaving Luke. Anakin had always missed not having a child. When the babies died before they were born, -thanks to Palpatine- something in Anakin had died with them. And now, when Anakin had a chance to know what it was like to have a son, Obi-Wan wanted to take him away.

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin began, but when he saw the looks on Luke and Padme's faces, he changed what he was going to say. "I think that's a great idea."

"Yes!" Luke said, and then he began singing, "I'm gonna save my galaxy, I'm gonna save my galaxy, and there's nothing Vader can do about it… uh, great, let's do it."

"Okay," Obi-Wan began. "If we want this to work, we're going to have to come up with a plan."

"How about we just send in all the Jedi that you've got here, and kill all the imperial, Vader and the Emperor?" Luke suggested.

Obi-Wan blinked. "You want to kill Vader too?"

Luke shrugged. "Yes, why not?"

"Well, do try to keep in mind that Vader is your real father."

"Hey!" Anakin exclaimed.

"My apologies, Anakin. Anyway, Luke, we want, if possible, to turn Vader back to the good side of the Force."

"Oh yeah?" Luke said, nearly laughing. "And how are we gonna do that?"

"Well, as I was saying, we need a_ real_ plan. Not what you Skywalker's think up."

"Hold on a minute!" Anakin said. "We Skywalkers make up plans!"

"No, you Skywalkers think up ways to get us killed. Anyway, I was thinking that if we could get a way to make it look like Luke was all over the place, pleading with Vader to come back, well… that would start to crack him. And then, for the big finish, we could make it look like there were lots of Padmes, doing the same thing as Luke. At that point, Vader should be having a nervous breakdown."

Anakin grinned. "I like that part."

"Yes, I'm sorta fond of it myself," Obi-Wan said, pleased with his idea.

"Wait," Padme said. "How are we going to make it look like there are lots of Luke and me all over the place?"

The four people fell into silence, trying to think of a way to make this plan reality. Suddenly, Luke jumped up in excitement.

"I have an idea! My teleporting device can take me to some of the realities. I can rally up some other Luke Skywalkers, and some more of Mom. Piece of cake!"

"Excellent!" Obi-Wan approved. "And I'll get the Jedi together, and we can all team up against that empire you were talking about."

"Okay, so how soon do we get started?" Anakin asked, suddenly getting excited.

Obi-Wan grinned. "How about now?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Meanwhile, in a reality not yet visited…**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seventeen-year-old Luke Skywalker stared at the crashed speeder in shock. Just a second ago, it had been working fine, and then suddenly, it went up to top speed, and Luke hadn't been able to stop it. He had tried to get Aunt Beru out in time, but she was stuck, and Luke hadn't been able to get her out.

Finally, Aunt Beru screamed at Luke to get out of the speeder while he still had a chance. Luke hadn't wanted to, but he'd been raised to obey.

Luke had jumped out of the speeder just in time, before it crashed into one of the biggest vaperators on the farm.

"Aunt Beru! Are you alright!?"

No answer.

Luke ran to the speeder looking for his aunt. All he found… was her body.

"Aunt Beru?" Luke whispered in disbelief.

No matter how much Luke didn't want to admit it, the truth remained. Beru Lars was dead.

"Luke Skywalker, what the _heck_ is going…" Owen Lars stopped in mid-sentence when he saw his wife's dead body. "WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE!?"_

"It wasn't my fault!" Luke declared, tears running down his face. "The speeder got out of control, and I couldn't steer. I tried to get her out, but I couldn't! She told me to get out when I had the chance and…"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Luke was stunned. "W… _what?_"

"Get out of here," Owen whispered savagely. "You no longer have a home here."

"But…"

"Just get _OUT!_"

Luke didn't waist any time in running as far away from Owen… and his former home, as soon as possible. He didn't know where he was going, or what he was going to do. All he knew was that he couldn't stay here. Not anymore…

Later that day, Luke was sitting in a small cantina in the outskirts of the small town, Anchored. He was so tired that he just _had_ to have a break.

He switched his attention to the holographic news playing. They had just said something about Darth Vader…

"_Yes, you heard right. Lord Vader was killed in a saber fight with, what we have now learned, was an elderly Jedi master who was also killed in the fight. The Jedi master was, in actuality, Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Clone Wars. Legend has it that Lord Vader and Kenobi were old rivals. At least they both got revenge."_

"_That's right," _another reporter said. _"The Emperor has guarantied that Kenobi was without a doubt the last Jedi master, and yes, we have confirmed that Kenobi is as dead as Lord Vader."_

"_That's right, Joe. And the Emperor seemed very upset about losing his top man, and his anger has reflected badly on the empire. We have received word that he has destroyed the entire planet of Alderaan, killing Bail Organa and his wife in the process. On the bright side, we have learned that their daughter, Princess Leia Organa, is still alive, because, fortunately, she was away at an Imperial Senate meeting on Imperial Center while this was taking place. This is going to result in some serious heat in the Senate…"_

At this point, Luke stopped listening. He'd heard enough. This was without a doubt, the worst day of his entire life!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Meanwhile, back with Luke, Anakin, Padme and Obi-Wan in a happier dimension…**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Start _now?_" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan nodded. "But we just got back from shopping!"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said with disapproval clear in his voice.

"Okay, okay. Let's go. Where too first?"

"Uh-uh!" Padme declared. "First, I'm going to get on something appropriate for traveling through dimensions!"

"Hey, Padme! Wear that outfit that you wore back on Geonosis!"

"I don't have the original one anymore, Ani."

"I know. Where the one you got made. It looks just like it!"

Padme sighed. "Fine."

After Padme had finished changing into her white battle outfit, everyone got together, and held onto the teleporting device while looked picked out a dimension.

"Okay, I've found one," Luke declared. "Hold on tight!"

With that, Luke pressed the button and closed his eyes…

"Are we there?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked around. "Yes, we're here."

"Where exactly _is_ here?" Padme asked.

Luke looked around a little before recognizing the place. "We're in Anchored!"

"In your dimension?" Anakin asked.

"No, fortunately, I picked one that I haven't been to yet."

"Okay," Obi-Wan said. "We need to find either a version of Luke or Padme."

"That shouldn't be too difficult," Anakin said, looking at a slumped figure at one of the booths.

"It's me!" Luke declared.

"A sad version of you," Padme commented.

It was true that this other version of Luke looked very dejected. Very… alone.

"Maybe it's time that we go over and talk to him," Anakin said. "After all, that's why we're here."

Everyone took a deep breath, and walked toward 'Luke.'

"H… hello," Padme said.

The other version of Luke spun around, his eyes widening when he saw Luke. "Who are you!?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

TO BE CONTINUED…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A.N: Ha ha! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I _had_ to! Review if you want to know what happens next!**


	6. Plan Into Action

**A.N: I'm so ashamed of the long wait most of you had to go through to wait for this story to get updated. With all the other stories that I was much more excited about, I just got carried away. And I wasn't inspired to write more of _this _particular story, but Vera, asked me in a review on _The Gift of the Jedi _when I was planning to update _this _and ever since then, I've felt like I really need to update this one, and now I have. This is a huge weight off my back.**

**Okay, enough pointless talk. On with the story! (Oh, by the way, this is going to be a shorter chapter than what you're ****used to.)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Plan Into Action**

This woman who had just said hello to him looked exactly like a woman he had seen in a dream once. This was why he was so surprised to see her standing right there in front of him. He had the feeling that he knew her… but that was ridiculous.

"I'm… It's hard to explain," Padme said to this dejected Luke. "My name is Padme. I'm from another dimension."

"Whoa! Whoa, news overload," Luke said. "Another _dimension!?_"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, taking a step forward. "As am I. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Luke shook his head, trying to clear his brain. This was all too much; he didn't even understand what was going on. "Uh… they just said that you were killed," Luke said to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan cocked his head to one side, confused. "Who said?"

Luke pointed to the hologram, which was still showing the news. "They did."

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan said. Apparently he wasn't alive anymore in this dimension. What a pity. Even though it wasn't _him, him_. It was another _version_ of him, and that was the same thing… almost.

"Listen," the Luke who had come with Padme, Anakin and Obi-Wan said. "We came here for a reason other to introduce ourselves. I'm having trouble in my own dimension and I need your help."

"Um, why?" the other Luke asked. "Why do you need _my_ help if you don't even know me?"

"Well, you're sorta me, just from _this_ dimension instead of mine. But listen; our plan is to get a whole bunch of us from some dimensions, then a whole bunch of her," here Luke pointed to Padme, "then Vader will have a nervous breakdown." Luke paused. "I may film that part with Vader having the nervous breakdown."

"Is it alright with your guardians if you come with us for just a little while?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luke gave a short, sad laugh. "Sure, they don't care what happens to me period."

When everyone seemed confused by this, Luke told them of what had happened at the farm earlier, what Owen had said, and then he went on to say that Vader was dead in this dimension as well.

When Anakin heard this, he began to get an idea. "Hey, Luke?"

"Yes?" both of the Lukes answered.

"No," Anakin said, "not you," he pointed to the Luke who had the traveling device. "I meant him," here he pointed at the other Luke they had just met. "After you help us with our plan… would you like to live with Padme and me?"

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Well…" Anakin said. "My name is Anakin Skywalker, and Padme is my wife."

With growing excitement, Luke was beginning to understand. "You mean… you are my parents?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty much what you said."

"Sure!" Luke agreed.

…

They went through quite a few dimensions, picking up more and more Lukes and Padmes so when they got to a new dimension, with all the copies of the same people, the people they met would be very shocked indeed to see them. They got tired of explaining the same thing over and over. By the time the day was over, they had a very large crowd of Luke, and the same for Padme.

Luke couldn't wait to get back to his own dimension and put their plan into action…

…

_**Meanwhile, in the first dimension where Luke came from to begin with…**_

It had been a few hours since that talk with Vader. The Imperial fleet was still surrounding the Rebels. Vader refused to leave until he had Luke. Leia had told him time after time that they didn't have him. (Even if they did, they wouldn't have _let_ Vader have him.)

Suddenly, there was a large gust of wind. Leia thought this was impossible since they were inside a ship, she shouldn't be feeling any wind at all. And then, right in front of her, there was a huge crowd of people. What caught her off guard was that half of the crowd was a whole bunch of people that looked like Luke! And the other half were a whole bunch of people who looked like a woman she thought very familiar.

Then, out of the crowd came a man with shaggy brownish/blonde hair, another with golden hair and a mustache, and following them were a copy of the woman, and a copy of Luke… no wait… that was the real Luke!

Leia didn't know how she knew… she just _knew_. It was hard for her to explain, and afterward she said it was hard for her to even explain it to herself.

But at the moment, she was just so happy to see him that she rushed forward and nearly jumped on him when she gave him a hug.

"Whoa, Leia!" Luke said. "What's the matter? I've only been gone a day or two."

"Luke! I had no idea where you were!" Leia exclaimed. "We were expecting the worst! And Vader's got his fleet surrounding us, and they won't leave unless they get you."

Luke smiled deviously. "They want me do they? I'll give them me. A whole bunch of me."

"Luke," Leia said, looking around. "What's going on? Who are all these people?"

Luke explained the to Leia how he had found a traveling device that would take him to any dimension he wanted, how he had found Anakin and Padme, when Obi-Wan had lectured them all, and then he told her about the plan they all had in mind.

After he finished she was nearly speechless. Luke's parents? Obi-Wan Kenobi? He looked much younger than the Kenobi she had expected. This was all so confusing for her; she fainted.

With all the Lukes and Padmes all over the place, everything was getting very confusing. Someone would call out, "Luke!" and then a multitude of voices would say at the same time, "Yes!?" And the same thing happend whenever someone called for Padme.

Everyone was very excited about the plan. They couldn't wait to see how Vade would react when he saw them all there at the same time...

* * *

**A.N: I've updated. I know it's not much, but be happy cuz it was hard for me to update this one. I don't know when the next update's going to be. So please review!**


	7. Finalities

**A/N: I am aware that many of you have been waiting for this story to be updated, and so yeah, I'm updating. Just so you know, many of my fics are near completion, so I've decided to try and complete all those that are like one or two chapters away from being completed.**

**So this is the last chapter. I hope it meets everyone's waiting expectations. Please take the time to review when you're finished reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Finalities**

It was just a few minutes before the plan was going to be put into action… just a few minutes. Normally, right before a major mission like this, everyone would be nervous, but no. They were all pumped up and excited. In the one day they had all spent together, all the Lukes and Padmes felt very close. The Padmes were all talking about different political strategies, and certain good and bad aspects about Anakin or Vader. The Lukes were doing lucky handshakes with each other and giving each other pats on the back for good luck. They all couldn't wait.

…

Vader was standing at the viewport window in his own personal chambers. So far, as far as he knew at least, the rebels still didn't have any idea where Luke was. Why did things have to be so difficult?

…

Luke insisted that since he had the teleporting device and it was _his_ dimension, that he would be able to have a little fun first before they added the rest of the Lukes and Padmes to the plan.

Using the device, he found a way to rewire it so that it could send him and the others to the corridor right outside Vader's chambers. As soon as this was done, Luke opened the door and quickly slid inside. He couldn't help the devious grin that played across his face, but he wiped it off as quickly as possible and adopted an air of seriousness…

…

Vader suddenly felt something. It was as if the Force had gotten a whole lot stronger all of a sudden, but not quite that. It was… confusing.

"Well, well, well…"

Vader whirled around when he heard the young voice from across the room. It was Luke!

"Look who woke up on the wrong side of the galaxy this morning." Luke was casually making his way toward him. Vader couldn't believe it. Luke was right there! Right in front of him! How did he get on this ship?  
"Son…"

Luke held up his hand. "No Dad, before you say anything, I want to say this…" up until now; Luke had been acting fairly serious. But now he started laughing, almost hysterically. "Man, I'm so glad I'm not you right now!"

Vader regained his composure and said calmly, "Oh? And why not?"

Luke kept laughing. "Because…!"

"Luke!" another, familiar sounding voice said from behind what Vader had assumed was the closed door that led out into the corridor.

The door opened to reveal someone who looked exactly like Luke! His Force presence even _felt_ like Luke!

"That wasn't part of the plan!" the boy who looked like Luke said.

"What?" Vader asked looking back and forth at the two Lukes. "What plan?"

"Hey!" Luke said. "I was improvising! And now you just ruined it!"

Suddenly, the door flew open and Vader saw Padme walk in! "Padme!" Vader said, taking a step back. This was too much for him.

Padme, instead of taking notice of him, went to the two Lukes and insisted that they stop arguing. At that point, through the open door came in a multitude of Lukes and Padmes and they all started arguing.

Vader backed away until he reached the wall. What was going on!? He felt overwhelmed!

Luke noticed that, in spite of the major change in the plan, it seemed to be having the same affect on his father. He rushed towards him and helped him stand, for he could see that Vader was collapsing.

"Are you alright!?" Luke asked in a concerned voice.

Vader/Anakin shrugged, clueless. "I don't know Luke… I … I think I'm going crazy."

Luke grinned. "That's the idea."

…

Despite the way the plan got way out of control, it turned out to serve the purpose intended. Luke was very happy to finally have his father.

And you all remember the Luke from the other dimension who got disowned by Owen Lars after his little accident? Well Anakin and Padme (the ones that Luke had visited for a few days) were more than happy to take him in. And when they found out that Leia was his twin sister, they took her back to their dimension as well. (Don't worry; the dimension they left behind turned out alright in the end.)

Back in the dimension where this all started, Luke woke up one day to realize that the traveling device had disappeared. From the Force it had come, and now the Force had taken it back, for it had served its purpose.

Luke and Leia get along great with their dad. Vader became Anakin once again. (Of course, you could have guessed that. After all, that's how almost all my fics end! Hehe.) And also, I guess you know that everyone lived (say it with me!) happily ever after! (Audience cheers.)

**And now, of course, it is The End.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm depending on you to review! PLEASE do not exit from this page without taking just a few seconds to press the pretty little button on the left and submit a review. Pretty, pretty please???**


End file.
